A Life's Story: Seth Imprints
by camila2198
Summary: Anna is a girl who always stays positive even though she has suffered through so much pain and hardship. She always thinks that someone has had it worse than her. She is grateful for what she has. Seth is a wolf who falls in love with Anna, but what will he do when he finds out the whole truth, what will she do when she finds out for her self
1. Meeting Him

**Hey Guys so I always wondered what Seth's Imprint would be like. I always loved Seth and I thought that he should have an Imprint. I mean Seth needs some love in his life. I had an idea on how it should go so I decided to write it. I hope you like it. This is chapter one! PS: Don't forget to check out my other stories if you haven't done so and always REVIEW! Cause I wont know what you think if you don't tell me! Thanks LOVE you!**

* * *

Life is never easy not for anyone. But for some lucky people it was easier than for others. I was not one of those lucky people, though my life isn't the worst one out there, it still makes me cry once in a while. But in reality I should be thankful that I am not a genocide victim that saw her entire family die, or a child who was abandoned in the road, or a little girl who was forced to work in an army and raped repetitively because of it. Compared to genocide survivors, or countless of people out there my life is good. I'm happy I have what I have even if it's not a lot or its not the best condition in the world. My name is Anna I am 16 years old. I live in Forks, Washington with my father. I used to have a mother but she died giving birth to my brother and I. My twin brother's name is Kyle, he doesn't live with us anymore, and in fact he lives in the hospital.

He's been in a Coma for almost a year when he was shot in the head. It happened one day when we were walking home from school. I had just broken up with my boyfriend because he was becoming to controlling and semi abusive. I ended it and walked away, I thought we had ended on good terms but I was wrong. When we were walking home from school, he came up to us with a gun in his hand, and said that if I didn't get back together with him he would shoot me and then shoot himself. I said I didn't want to, I said I wanted us to be friends, I said I was sorry but I wasn't the girl for him and that he would find his perfect match. He then aimed the gun at me and just when he was about to shoot, my brother got in the way and he shot him instead. The bullet hit him in the side of the head and he fell to the ground. Then he shot me in the shoulder and after seeing me fall to the ground he shot himself, killing himself. Both my brother and I had to get surgery to remove the bullet. I recovered after a month in the hospital but my brother has been in a coma ever since. The doctors say that when he recovers he won't have any permanent brain damage because the bullet didn't go deep and didn't hit his brain directly. They say that they are sure he will recover he just needs some time.

My dad is an alcoholic; he has been since my mom died. When Kyle and I were kids, it wasn't so bad, he almost recovered one time. He never hit us, was never abusive, he was a good parent. He did his best to protect us and provide for us. We always had food on the table, money for trips, toys, everything we could ask for my dad would work to get. When my brother fell into a Coma his addiction intensified. He is a complete alcoholic, a lot of time he spends the money he makes at work on alcohol. That's what forced me to get a job, I work in a Hair Salon. Since the owner of the salon is the mother to the boy who shot me, she pays me double the minim wage. She says that is the least she can do after everything her family has put mine through. She and her husband have also helped my family when we need it. I feel bad taking her money but she says it's her duty to help us.

Sometimes when my father comes home drunk he gets so angry he beats me and I let him. I never fight back, not because I'm scared but because I know that he needs to hit me. He needs to get the anger out of his system, he is angry and alone and I know he loves me. When he is done, he usually sobers up and hugs me and kisses me apologizing. Sometimes he even breaks down crying and I forgive him hugging him telling him everything is going to be okay. I always hide my bruises because I don't want to be taken away from him. My dad is not a bad person he is a great guy and I love him so much.

I was lying in bed staring at the roof. It was 6:30 on a Thursday morning in July, Even though it was summer, I had a bunch of errands to do. I had to go to work, visit my brother, go shopping for food, and clean the house. My dad would be working all day in the factory today and I had to help around the house. I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom took and took a shower. Then I went into my room and got dressed. After that I went downstairs to the kitchen where my dad was holding his head in his hands. I sighed he was hung-over again. I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek,

"Morning Daddy" I said in a quiet voice, I knew that when he was hung-over he hated loud noises. So I was always as quiet as possible. He winced but then looked at me and smiled.

"Morning" he said, "Where are my sunglasses?" I smiled and handed them to him. I walked to the fridge and pulled out a special juice blend of fruits and vegetables that helped him get over his hang over. I poured him a glass and took an aspirin form the cabinet and put it in front of him. "Thanks" he said and drank the aspirin and juice. He sighed and finished the glass I poured him another one and started to work on my breakfast. I made cereal for both of us and sat down in front of it eating it. He looked at me with a guilty look on his face,

"What's wrong?" I asked,

"I'm doing it again aren't I?"

"Doing what?" I asked even though I already knew the answer,

"Making you take care of me when I should be taking care of you." He said

"I don't mind-" I started but then I was cut of with him looking at my wrist where the latest bruise was he reached and toughed it gently the saddest look on his face, it made me want to cry,

"I did that," he whispered, I went over to him and gave him a hug, I hated when he felt guilty about this situation, it wasn't his fault that all this happened, that he turned the way he was, "I'm so sorry" he said,

"It's okay," I said, "I forgive you"

"How did I get so lucky to have a daughter as amazing as you?" he said and I looked up and he was smiling, I smiled back at him and he kissed me on the head. I got up and went back to my cereal. When we both finished I put the bowls in the sink and washed them. Then I walked upstairs to brush my teeth. When I came back downstairs my dad was getting ready for work. Before he left for work he told me that he might be late tonight he had some things to take care of at work, then he kissed me and drove away in his truck. I finished getting ready for work and then left the house locking the door before I left.

When I got to work Linda my boss smiled at me and told what she needed and me who was coming in today. I got to work, washing clients hair, cleaning the hair that fell, organizing the supply closets, everything that needed to be done I did it. I even made lunch calls for the other employees. When my day finished it was 4:30. I said goodbye to Linda and made my way to the hospital. The receptionist already knew me and smiled at me when I came in. She asked me about my dad and I asked her about her newborn son. She told me he was fine and I told her that my dad was still hitting a rough patch but that we would survive. As I walked to my brother's room, I already knew what to expect, I knew how I would see him, and I knew that he would be sleeping. I always hade a small amount of hope that he would wake up, but I also knew that he would wake up when he was ready. I walked into the room and I saw him lying on his bed. I walked over to him and brought a chair close to his bed and sat down holding his hand.

"Hey Kyle" I said, "I miss you, a lot, daddy isn't getting any better but I still love him anyway. When he saw one of the bruises he almost cried and apologized for causing them. I love him a lot and I don't blame him for anything. I had a dream from when we were little kids, it was the time we were riding horses together and I was sad because I wasn't as good as you. And you told me that one day I would be, that one day I would be better because I was a kid that could do anything I wanted to, Then you helped me until I was as good as you. And when I was you said, 'See I told you, you could do it'. I miss doing those things with you. I miss talking to you. I miss hearing your advice. I hope you wake up soon so that you and I can talk again." I smiled at him remembering all the times he had given me advice on life, on school, on everything. I remembered singing songs with him in the backyard and him teaching me how to play the guitar. I sat there for hours never letting go of his hand just remembering all the times I had with him and when I finished it was 6:00. I stood up and kissed him on the head, "I have to go now Kyle" I said, "But I promised I will be back tomorrow. I gave his hand a final squeeze and left. I walked outside and sat in my car letting the tears fall. I never cried in front of Kyle I always cried in the car in the hospital parking lot. After five minutes of just sitting there, I took a deep shaky breath; I started the car and drove to the supermarket. I took a shopping cart and walked inside. I knew everything I needed to get. I picked items off the shelves when I was in front of the milk section I bumped into a very tall very muscular man,

"Oh excuse me," I said to him and he just stared at me with a peculiar look on his face, then he smiled warmly

"I-it was my fault," he said, I smiled back at him, he had such a warm smile, For some strange reason I felt like I couldn't look away, like I was drawn to him, "I'm Seth" he said,

"I'm Anna," I said back and his smile intensified,

"So do you live around here" he asked

"Yea" I said, "I live not to far from here actually, do you live around here?"

"Well kind of, I live in La Push," he said

"I love that place," I said smiling sadly at the memory, "my brother and I used to go there all the time when we were little,"

"Are you okay?" he asked,

"Yea" I said taking a deep breath he didn't seem to believe me but he let it go. I went back to choosing the milk that we needed at home when he spoke,

"Hey I know I don't know you, but I would really like to get to know you, would you like to hang out sometime?" I smiled; I was secretly hoping that he would ask that. I wanted to get to know him; he seemed like a great person to be around.

"I would love that" I said and he smiled, I took out a sharpie form my bag and took his hand, it was so warm but I ignored that, I wrote my number on his hand, "Here, call me" I said and he smiled warmly, Then I walked away from him with a huge smile on my face, I walked to the register and paid for my items. I walked to my car and put the bags in the back seat. When I sat down in the drivers seat, my phone rang, "Hello?" I said,

"Hey" Seth said and I smiled, "I just wanted to make sure you didn't give me a fake number,"

"I wouldn't do that," I said honestly and he chuckled,

"Do you really want to hang out?" he asked and his voice sounded almost pleading like he wanted me to say yes,

"Yea, I do," I said,

"Well how does this Saturday at around 11 sound to you, we could go to first beach and have a picnic."

"That sounds like a lot of fun," I said with the biggest smile on my face, "I would love that,"

"Good, well I guess I'll see you on Saturday," he said,

"See you on Saturday" I said and hung up the phone. I was ecstatic, I didn't know why, I had just met the guy but I felt like I had to be around him. I drove home smiling not knowing how I was going to survive until Saturday without seeing him.


	2. The Date before the Date

**Hey guys so here is chapter two. This is king of a transitional chapter into the picnic scene. I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

When I got home, I was still so happy. I didn't know why I felt that I could trust him but I could. I hadn't really gotten in a relation ship since the incident with my former boyfriend, and it was a little early to say that I was going to be in a relation ship with Seth, but if I were, I would be the luckiest girl in the world. I had just met him and I was already saying that.

When I entered the house I put the food items in the fridge, then I put the bags where we put all our spare bags. I then started making dinner. My dad wasn't allowed the stove anymore since one day when he was really drunk he almost set the house on fire trying to cook chicken and rice. Tonight I thought we should have ravioli. While I was making the ravioli my dad walked through the door with a beer bottle in his hand but moderately sober. At least tonight he was walking strait and could open the door. He smiled at me when he walked in and sat on the couch to watch TV. When dinner was done, I took the dinner to him and sat next to him turning my attention to the TV.

"So how was your day today" he asked me, I looked at him and smiled,

"Really good" I said, smiling at the memory,

"Oh, that's good"

"So how was yours?" I asked,

"Good" he said, "This dinner is really good by the way,"

"Thanks" I said, we ate in silence watching the ball game. When we were finished I walked to the kitchen and washed the dishes. Then I went upstairs and took a shower. My dad and I never really talked much and I took what I could get. I was just so happy he came home moderately sober and before 11 pm. usually he comes home at around 12:30 supper drunk, gets really angry and sad for the littlest things and hits me. But I don't mind I let him do it, he needs to do it. I took a shower and changed into my pajamas, and brushed my teeth. I went downstairs and kissed my dad goodnight. Tonight was the first night my dad didn't hit me and I was happy for that. Maybe my dad was changing. Maybe the dark period was over.

_I dreamt that I was on a date with Seth we were sitting in a restaurant when a very pale creature came in, it had red eyes, I was very scared because it looked over in my direction and snarled. _

"_Run Anna, Run!" Seth yelled at me, Seth started to shake and ran towards the creature. He jumped in the air and changed into a huge wolf. And charged at the creature, _

"_Seth!" I yelled as he and the creature fought outside. I followed them and I saw that they were charging into the woods, I continued to follow them until we got to a clearing. I saw them fighting, it looked like Seth was going to loose until more wolves showed up. All of them were different colors and all of them were huge. They attacked the creature ripping it apart and then they burned it. I stared at them in awe. Then Seth looked at me and changed back into a human again, he ran towards me and hugged me. I felt safe in his arms, _

"_Are you okay?" I asked and he nodded smiling, the rest of the wolves howled. "Who are they?" _

"_My brothers"_

When I woke up it was morning. I didn't have to work today and when I walked downstairs my dad already left. I ate cereal for breakfast and then took a shower and brushed my teeth. I didn't have anything to do today. All I wanted to do was see Seth. I couldn't wait until tomorrow. I decided I would go to La Push secretly hoping I would run into him. It was warm today so I dressed light. I got in my car and drove to La Push. I parked my car near first beach and walked the rest of the way. I walked looking at the beautiful colored rocks I didn't see that I walked into someone.

"Oh Excuse Me," I said apologizing, I looked at the face and I saw the person I had been looking for.

"Anna?" he asked confused but smiled brightly like me being here made his day.

"Yea"

"What are you doing here?" he asked,

"Well I wanted to come back to First Beach since I haven't been here in so long." I said, that wasn't entirely a lie, I hadn't been here in ages and I wanted to see it again. He looked at me with and cocked his head to side,

"And?" he said, and I chuckled,

"And I wanted to see you again, I couldn't wait until tomorrow," I said looking down, "Is that weird?"

"No, I wanted to see you again too and I didn't know how I was going to survive until tomorrow." When I looked up he was smiling and that made me smile too. "So now that you're here what do you want to do?"

"Anything" I said and that made him smile again. He grabbed my hand gently and we walked down the beach holding hands. His hands were so warm, it was so weird but I didn't care because I loved being around him. We reached a tree that had fallen on the ground the roots uprooted he sat on the natural bench and patted the spot next to him never letting go of my hand. I smiled and looked to the beach. It was so warm today, the sun was shining brightly and I smiled feeling the heat on my skin.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked softly,

"The sun" I said, "how nice it is today"

"Yea, today is an unusual day," he said

"I like it" I said

"Me too" he said and I smiled, I felt the need to be closed to him so I leaned into his chest and he wrapped his arm around me. He kissed my head gently and I smiled. Every time he touched me it felt as if an electric shock was going trough my body. I was able to forget my problems at home. The happiness seemed to radiate off of Seth. He was so easy to be around it was like breathing. We spent the whole day just sitting and talking. After a while I knew that I had to go back home. I had to visit Kyle, and make dinner for my father.

"I should get going," I said,

"I don't want you to go," he said softly and I chuckled he reminded me of a little boy when he said that,

"I don't want to go either but I have to go, I have some things to do at home," I said and he pouted slightly but he nodded getting up. He held my hand and walked me to my car.

"You'll be back tomorrow wont you?" he asked and I smiled,

"Of course I will, we have a date you know" I said and he smiled hugely, then he leaned and kissed my cheek. "Bye" I said. I was so happy when he kissed my cheek it felt so right, so easy, so perfect. I felt like I should be with him. Like I needed to be with him. Like now that I met him, without him there would be no reason to live.

I drove to the hospital smiling the whole way. When I got there I parked my car, and walked inside. The receptionist smiled at me and I smiled back. I walked to Kyle's room and saw the usual scenery. Kyle was lying in the bed still unconscious. I walked over to him and held his hand. "Hey Kyle" I said, "I have good news, yesterday when daddy came home he wasn't drunk, we talked a little and ate dinner together watching a ball game. Yesterday was the first night in almost a month where he didn't hit me." I smiled, "I'm also very happy because I have a date tomorrow. I know I haven't really dated since the incident but I know that Seth will never hurt me. I feel completely safe with him. I feel like I need to be with him. We are going to have a picnic tomorrow. I am so excited that I can hardly wait," I kissed his hand, "I hope you get better soon so you can meet him, he is a really nice guy and you would like him. I know I do." I sat with him for a while just thinking about Seth. After a while I knew I had to go home. It was getting late and I had to make dinner. I kissed Kyle's hand again and stood up. "I have to go know Kyle, but I'll be back tomorrow to tell you how my date went." I kissed his hand one more time and left.

In the car I didn't cry but I did sit there and think. I knew that Kyle would be happy with me moving on with my life. I just wished that I could hear his opinion. I wish I could hear him talk. I drove home just thinking of Kyle, Seth, and my Dad and how different they all were.

When I got home I got right on making dinner and when it was done I began to eat it. Dad arrived half an hour later smiling. When I asked why he was so happy he just said he had, had a good day. That made me happy that he wasn't even drunk. Maybe he was getting better. He ate his dinner in front of the TV again. I sat with him for a while and then I kissed his head said goodnight and got ready for bed.

When I fell asleep, I dreamt the same dream I had last night. When I woke up the next morning I was so happy because I knew that today was my date with Seth. I knew that I would see him again. I got ready leaving my hair in loose waves and wearing a summer dress and flats. When I went downstairs my dad had already made breakfast even if it was only cereal with toast and fruit.

"What's all this?" I asked and my dad smiled at me.

"I wanted to make you breakfast," he simply said and sat down in his chair to eat his breakfast, I sat in front of him and smiled.

"Thank you" I said, and he smiled. We ate the breakfast in a comfortable silence. When we were done I offered to do the dishes but he said it was the least he could do. After he was done with that he got ready for work and I finished organizing the things that had to be done. When my dad left I was convinced that things were finally settling back to normal. That everything was going to be okay. I smiled at the thought that we were finally out of the danger period, that my dad was never going to hit me again, that my brother would wake up soon and we could be a happy family again.

I got in the car and drove to La Push. I felt so happy, so alive. When I arrived to La Push I parked my car near First Beach and walked along the beach. Then I saw him. I saw him in the distance lying on a blanked with a picnic basket in the middle. Around the blanket were little flowers. When he looked at me he smiled and I smiled back. He was so sweet and I was so happy he did this for me. No guy had ever done that for me before. He stood up and walked closer to me.

"Anna" he said smiling hugely,

"Seth" I said returning the smile, he took my hand in his intertwining our fingers and we walked to the picnic blanket.

* * *

**SO what did you think? Tell me if you liked the chapter or not. REVIEW! PS: thank you to OrionsCricket and Live to ride for reviewing! **

**THANKS LOVE YOU!**

**-Cami**


	3. The Picnic

**Here is chapter 3! The picnic scene with a special surprise! i hope you guys like it!**

* * *

I sat down on the picnic blanket next to Seth; he was holding my hand and we were just sitting in silence. But it was a comfortable silence. I sighed happily,

"You know, no one has ever done something like this for me before" I said and my statement made Seth smile, I guess he liked being the first one to give me this simple but perfect date.

"Well you deserve this and so much more" he said, I smiled and leaned into him which made him chuckle slightly and he wrapped his arm around me, then he kissed my head. I heard his stomach growl and I chuckled,

"Are you hungry?" I asked,

"I'm almost always hungry" he said, "You have no idea how much I eat" then he leaned away from me and started serving the food. There was hotdogs, hamburgers and some cookies. Seth was right he did eat a lot. I mean this kid ate more than I ever thought possible; he ate almost ten hot dogs and five hamburgers yet his stomach was still flat. I only ate one hot dog and one hamburger and I was full.

"How do you eat so much?" I asked in wonder, he chuckled,

"You should see my brothers," he said smiling, "They eat almost double what I do." I stared at him in disbelief; I didn't think anyone could eat as much as him let alone more. He laughed at my expression and took out the box of cookies.

"My sister in law made these for us" he said and he took out a cookie and handed it to me. I tried it they were chocolate chip and were still warm, the chocolates were slightly melted; these cookies were delicious.

"Mmmm" I said smiling, "These are really good" I took another and he smiled he took one and took a bite. When we finished the cookies, we sat in silence; I lied back against the blanket and looked at the sky. Today the sky was a brilliant blue, there were little clouds, and there was a slight breeze. "You know what is interesting?" I asked and he shook his head smiling, "I like you a lot but I don't even know your last name or anything about you except that you eat like crazy," he chuckled,

"I don't know that much about you either, " he said and I sat up to look at him,

"Okay so tell me about your self and then I'll tell you about me" I said,

"Well," he said pulling me back down to lie next to him, "My name is Seth Clearwater, I am 19 years old, and I have an older sister named Leah. My mom's name is Sue and my Dad's name was Harry."

"Was?" I asked confused,

"Yea he died when I was 15" he said sadly,

"How?" I whispered,

"A heart attack" he said simply, I hugged him

"I'm sorry," I said and he smiled at me,

"It's okay" he said and then smiled, "Something good happened after his death,"

"What's that?" I asked,

"I got a whole bunch of brothers" he said, I starred at him confused, "After my dad died, I became really close with a bunch of people from La Push. We are like brothers now. I consider them my family." I smiled at the thought of Seth having a big family. "Tell me your story," he said,

"Well there is not much to tell," I said, "My full name is Annabelle Navarro, I don't know my mothers name because she died when my twin brother and I were born, My father's name is Joseph, My brother Kyle has been in a coma for almost a year and my dad is an alcoholic." I left out the part that I had been shot, that my brother being in a coma was my fault, it was also my fault that my dad became a heaver alcoholic; I also left out the part that my dad hit me almost every day. I didn't want to worry him.

"I'm so sorry" he said and gave me a hug,

"Its okay, I mean I'm used to it and I don't feel sad because in reality I'm lucky I mean a lot of people have had I worse than me." He continued to hug me and I felt his sweltering heat. That was one part that always worried me about Seth, how could he be so warm, it didn't make any sense to me. At his temperature he should probably be in the hospital. I looked up at him and he had his eyes closed, "Seth?" I asked and he opened them and looked at me, "Why are you so hot?" he smirked,

"You think I'm hot?" he asked and I blushed,

"Yes" I said without meaning to it just came out my blush deepened, "B-but that's not what I meant-" I started and he cut me off,

"I know what you meant, you were talking about my body temperature," I nodded and he sighed,

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I'm just worried about you I mean you feel like you have a fever but its all the time," he smiled,

"You worry about me?" he asked softly and I nodded which caused him to smile more,

"I don't know why because we just met but I care about you a lot, and I think I would die if something bad happened to you" he leaned in and kissed my head I looked up and him and there was a huge smile on his face like I had just made his day. I wanted to kiss him, to feel his lips on mine; my body was screaming KISS HIM, KISS HIM, over and over. I followed my instincts and I leaned into him pressing my lips onto his, I deepened the kiss and he returned it. When we kissed, that electricity I felt when he touched me intensified, it felt just right, it felt perfect. Then I pulled away and lay my head on his chest. His breathing was ragged as was mine. I smiled and he hugged me tightly against his chest.

"You don't know how happy you have made me today" he said I looked up at him and his eyes were closed but the expression on his face was the happiest I had ever seen. I kissed him again on the lips. "Thank you" he whispered, we just smiled and after a while I was remembered of his sweltering body heat.

"Seth, you still didn't answer my question," I said softly and he chuckled taking my face in his massive hands and making me look at him,

"Do you really want to know?" he asked and nodded, "Okay I'll tell you but first lest clean up and we will go to my sister in law's house" he bent down and started picking up the plates, I kneeled and started to help him,

"Why do we have to go to your sister in laws house?" I asked him,

"Because I want to tell you everything there" he said and I nodded, when we finished putting everything away I he folded the blanket and picked up the picnic basket. We walked to my car and but everything in the back. Then he sat in the passengers seat and I drove. He told me where to go and in exactly three minutes we were at his sister in laws house. Then we got out of the car and he walked over to me and held my hand. "Listen when we enter the house do not stare at Emily it bugs Sam," he said

"Why would I stare?" I asked,

"You'll see," he said and we began to walk towards the small house. When we reached the front door he just walked inside to find six huge boys and one tall girl sitting around a kitchen. When we walked in they all turned to look at us. I felt really awkward with all these people staring at me.

"Hey the pup has returned from his date" one of the boys said,

"Shut up Paul," the girl said, "Before I break your nose for messing with my brother" I knew now she was Leah, Paul just shook his head smiling,

"Bring it!" he said smirking, and she threw a can opener at him, before it hit his face he reached up and caught it laughing, "Your going to have to do better than Leah baby" he said and she growled standing up. Wait she growled?

"Oh boy" one said,

"Here we go again," agreed another,

"Paul! Leah!" a voice came from the doorway, I looked up to find another man standing there with a very beautiful woman. Well half of the woman's face was beautiful; the other half of her face was ruined with three long disfiguring scars that ran down the right side of her face and down her right arm. I knew at once that she must be Emily and the man was Sam so I looked away from her face quickly.

"Enough," Emily said with a stern voice and then smiled at me I returned the smile and then she turned to the others, "We have a guest and I will not have you acting like animals in my kitchen,"

"Sorry" Paul said to me and I nodded then he turned to Seth and said, "So Seth are you ever going to introduce her or are you just going to stand there" I looked at Seth and he just rolled his eyes.

"Anna this is Jacob Black you can call him Jake, Sam Uley, Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Jared Cameron, Collin Littlesea, and Brady Fuller" Seth said pointing them out. When their names were called, they nodded and waved smiling at me. It made me smile back, "You already met Paul Lahote and Leah," he said and I chuckled, Leah smiled at me and Paul just nodded smirking. "And that's our 'den mother' Emily Young" he said pointing to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Anna," she said coming over to give me a hug; I hugged her back and smiled.

"So Seth why are you here? I thought you guys were on a date." Jake said,

"We were but I think its time we tell her everything." Seth said,

"Are you sure?" Brady said,

"You've only know her for three days" Collin said,

"If Seth feels its right to tell her then it is" Sam said, I was so confused, I didn't know what they were talking about.

"Yea Sam's right" Jake said, "Seth knows what's best and its our job as his family to support him" Seth was right they were close,

"Okay" Paul said standing up, "Its wolf time!"

"Paul" all of them hissed, I was confused what did they mean by "Wolf Time".

"She doesn't know anything yet idiot!" Leah said hitting him on the back of the head.

"What she is going to find out anyway" he said and walked outside, Leah growled and followed him. The rest of us followed them closely outside.

"You'll get used to them," Emily said and I nodded,

"What did the mean by wolf time" I asked,

"You'll see" she said and walked next to me. I saw the guys now were in some sort of formation with Sam and Jacob in the middle. I turned to Seth,

"Seth what's going on" I asked, "Just tell me" he smiled and kissed me gently,

"What I am going to show you is very important," he said, "Something that you cannot tell anyone" I nodded slightly I was starting to get worried what was so big that I had to promise not to tell anyone.

"Seth-" I started but he cut me of with a kiss,

"Just remember we are not going to hurt you"

"I know but-" I started again,

"Don't be scared," he said kissing my forehead and walking to his spot in the formation. Then the boys began to shake, their shaking seemed to come form their core. It looked like they were going to fall apart. I got scared they were going to hurt themselves. And then they exploded, no I mean they literally exploded and in their place, stood eight horse-sized wolves of different colors. I looked at Emily, who smiled at me reassuringly,

"They wont hurt you," she said and I nodded,

"Seth?" I said to the wolf that stood in Seth's place. He whimpered and took a hesitant step towards me. I knew in an instant that, that was Seth. I knew that he wouldn't hurt me. I knew I would be safe with them. I ran to Seth and put my hand out, he sniffed it and I smiled, I wanted to pet him, to feel his fur, I put my hand up, "Can I?" I asked and he nodded lowering his head so I could pet him. His fur was both soft and rough; I loved how it felt through my fingers. I heard a thrumming hum sound that came from deep in his chest and I smiled, "You're a wolf," I said and I heard a deep rumbling that reminded me of his chuckle, I was in awe that such a beautiful creature was inside Seth. All of them were beautiful but Seth was magnificent, "Your beautiful" I whispered, and his mouth pulled back over his teeth, his tongue rolling out to the side, looking like a wolfy grin. I smiled along with him and then out of nowhere he licked my face. "Eww Seth" I said wiping my face with my arm. I heard the deep rumbling again and I gave him a hug. "My Seth is a wolf" I whispered.

* * *

**SO did you like it? This is my favorite chapter so far. Tell me what you think! REVIEW!**

**PS: THANK YOU to Karebear24, Treydoggydoggy, Dcutie, and Live to ride for reviewing. You all were so sweet. Also thank you to all the people who have favorited and followed my story! **

**I Love you guys!**

**-Cami!**


	4. Finding my imprint

We were sitting under a tree after what Seth had showed me. It was still impossible to believe that Seth, my Seth was a wolf, a beautiful sandy colored wolf. He had his arms around me and I was leaning my head in his chest. I didn't care that Seth was a wolf; he had trusted me so much to tell me his secret. I looked at him his eyes were closed but he looked very happy.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked softly, he looked down at me and pushed a strand of hair from my face.

"Because I am happy," he said,

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because, you are here, and you know and you are okay with it" I smiled,

"I have a question…"

"What?"

"Is there anything else I don't know?" I asked and he nodded, "Will you tell me?" I asked,

"Sure," he said, for the next thirty minutes he told me everything. He told me about the cold ones, about the war with them and their newfound friend ship with the Cullens and how Jacob's Imprint was half cold one, half human. Then he told me about imprinting and what I did to a wolf, how when a wolf imprinted it was like their entire life changed, in that instant it wasn't gravity holding you to the planet it was her, you would do anything, be anything for her.

"Have you Imprinted?" I asked, he smiled,

"Yes" he looked so happy and I felt crushed, it didn't matter what I felt for him know because it would never be the same. I would always be the girl who had strong feelings for him, the girl who loved him. Wait I loved him? I guess I did, I didn't know why or how someone could love another person in three days but I did. I felt the tears threating to fall and I didn't try to stop them. Then his faces contorted in worry and pain as if he felt my heart break. But why did he care he was happy with his imprint. "Why are you crying?" he asked, I turned away from him.

"Because you imprinted?" I said through the tears,

"And why is that so bad?" he asked,

"B-because, Because I LOVE YOU!" I yelled through the tears,

"Y-you love me?" he asked,

"YES! But it doesn't, matter because you imprinted, and I will always just be the girl who fell in love with Seth Clearwater when he imprinted on another girl!" I couldn't see anymore because of all the tears. Seth took my face in his hand and forced me to look at him. He wiped the tears from my eyes.

"You love me" he said smiling I nodded, "You love me" he repeated, he looked so happy and I was confused, why did it matter if I loved him. Then he kissed me, his lips crushing on mine. It felt so right, so perfect like our lips were made for each other. I kissed him back; if this was the last time I kissed him I would be happy. When he pulled away he chuckled, "I love you too," he said,

"But what about your imprint?" I asked and then he laughed, I didn't understand what was so funny, "Why are you laughing at me?" I asked, he immediately stopped and took my hands in his.

"I Imprinted on you" he said with a pause between each other like he was trying to put the correct meaning in each word. I looked at him in shock,

"Y-you imprinted on me?" I asked and he nodded smiling. It sunk in. Seth imprinted on me, he loved me, and I loved him. I took a deep breath and smiled giving him a hug. I was so happy; I had never felt so alive before. He hugged me back and kissed my hair.

"How could you think that I could love someone else?" he said, "Even if I hadn't imprinted on you I would love you all the same because we were made for each other. If wolves didn't exist I would still fall in love with you"

"Thank you," I whispered and he chuckled kissing my head again, I was crying again but of happiness, I looked at Seth and took in his beautiful house,

"Why are you crying now?" he asked wiping the tears from my eyes,

"Because I have never been more happy" I said and he kissed me again when he pulled away I said, "I love you"

"I love you too" I said, I truly did love him. I had found a new reason to be happy. I was probably one of the only girls that fell in love in three days but I didn't care because he made me so happy. After a while I realized it was time to go home. I had to go see Kyle and then go make dinner for my dad. After pouting for a while and begging me to stay, he walked me back to my car holding my hand the entire way. When we got to my car he kissed me again.

"I want to introduce you to someone tomorrow" I said,

"Who?" he asked,

"My brother." I said, "I know he is in a coma and probably doesn't even know that I am there but I still want you to meet him." I waited for him to tell me that it was crazy, but he didn't he just smiled,

"I would love to meet him," he said,

"So, are you like my boyfriend now?" I asked and he chuckled,

"I think we are a little more than that," he said chuckling, "But yes I guess I am" I kissed him, and then got into my car.

Today was an interesting day. I fell in love with a man in less than three days, this man with the most perfect name for the most beautiful face. Seth. He was my boyfriend who I loved madly who was a shape-shifter. Today I found out that my boyfriend was part of pack of wolves. My boyfriend is not only the love of my life, but he is my imprint. I realized today that the world was a much more mysterious place than I would have ever imagined. But I didn't care I felt like I belonged in this world. I felt like I was finally starting my true life. And even though I had a lot of problems, I felt happy.

* * *

**Hey guys you probably all forgot about me:( but anyway here is the next chapter! Chapter 5 coming soon! Enjoy!**

**Thanks Love U!**


	5. Its always calm before the storm

Life had gone perfect for me for the past two weeks. Seth had met my family and my dad liked him, even though I had, had a bad experience with a boyfriend, he said that he knew Seth would never hurt me, he trusts him to protect me and I do too. I think that if Kyle had been awake, I think he would like him too. I had met the Cullens and I was completely surprised with what I saw. I expected angry vampires dressed in black like Count Dracula, living in a dark castle, full of dungeons cobwebs and motes. But what I found was a beautiful open home full of light, air, and space. The "creepy" cold ones were incredible people that made me feel part of the family.

Esme was like the mother of the family she was what I pictured what my mother to be like caring, with a loving nature. Carlisle was what I wished my father were like compassionate and family motivated, he is greatly respected within the family and I could tell his children love him very much. Edward is the oldest child I could tell he is very stubborn, but kind, loving and compassionate, and he has a tendency to over react. Bella his mate and the youngest vampire of the family, reclusive, kind hearted, compassionate, caring and even as a vampire slightly insecure. Rosalie is the second oldest child and is exceptionally beautiful. She is narcissistic and self centered but extremely loyal to those that are close to her. Emmett was the third child to be added to the Cullen family. He is very caring and loving to everyone. He is very impatient, reckless, and competitive, he also looked like someone who would enjoy fighting and a very brave person.

Alice and Jasper come from very different pasts and were some of the latest to join the family even if they had been born before the others. Alice is very optimistic and caring, she is a very light person and very fun to be around. Jasper could pass as cold, but in reality he is very kind, polite and just a good person. He looked like someone that I could talk to if I needed too. Renesmee was the youngest and the imprint of Jacob black. She was very kind, and she looked like she was fun loving, selfless and intelligent. At the moment she looked around 16 or 17 but she told me she was only around six. All of them look like they would be wiling to fight until death for people that they were close to. Some of them had special gifts, Edward can read minds, Bella is a shield that can protect her and others from mental attacks, Alice could see the future and told me we were going to be great friends, and Jasper could manipulate emotions.

I was sitting with Renesmee at first beach. Jacob and Seth were on patrol and we were waiting for them to return.

"You know as far as I'm concerned everything is looking up for me. The only down side is that Kyle is still not awake. I'm just hoping he will wake up soon so that I can talk to him again," I said, Nessie smiled, "You know something Ness, I think of you like the sister I never had?"

"Really?" she said smiling and I nodded.

"I thought I would be scared coming into this world of Vampires, half vampires, and shape shifters. I mean I honestly wouldn't be scared if someone came up to me and told me hey I'm a witch!" she chuckled, "I would honestly say Join the supernatural club!" We laughed,

"So it really doesn't bother you that my family drinks blood?" She asked,

"Nope" I said popping the "p". "It doesn't, honestly I feel more connected to this world than I did with the normal one." She smiled, then she looked at my arm with and her face turned to shock. I knew what she was seeing, it was a large scar with one of the confrontations my dad and I had, had. I quickly covered the scar with my sleeve.

"What's that?" I didn't say anything and looked down. How could I be so careless to roll up my sleeves with Renesmee here? She was a half vampire for crying out loud she could see any scar. "Answer me what is that?" I started to cry I didn't want anyone to find out about what I went through. It wasn't fair to let other people suffer my pain. "Did you do that to you self?"

"No" I said and she sighed in relief, then her face changed to worry,

"Who did this to you?" she asked, I didn't answer then she said, "Come on" she said helping me stand.

"Where are we going?" I asked, she didn't answer and started to walk towards the forest dragging me with her. I tried to stop, to shove my feet into the ground but she was too strong for me, stupid super strength. When we got to the woods, she picked me up and she began to run. Normally I would find this fascinating but I knew in this situation I was in so much trouble. We ran for about ten minutes and then we got to the Cullens house. She dragged me into her house.

"Daddy" she called in a voice that she could of used if she was talking to me, "Momma, Jazz, Grandpa, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Grandma" in a second they were standing in front of me. I sighed I knew what was coming.

"What's going on" Edward said, I just ignored them and walked to the couch, sat down, and crossed my arms. I didn't think of anything because I knew that Edward would pick up on it and tell the rest of his family.

"Daddy look" Nessie said, pulling one of my arms that had a long scar on it and showed it to Edward. He looked at the scar and then looked at me. I knew that look; it was the 'did you do that to yourself?' look. 'I didn't do it to my self' I thought and he looked relieved. The rest of the family looked at the scar with the same look.

"She didn't do it to herself" Edward said,

"Anna, who did this to you?" Carlisle said, I didn't answer

"Anna, come on we just want to help" Emmett said, I still didn't

"Anna, please talk to us," Esme said, I still said nothing, "You are part of this family and we care about you. If someone is hurting you or has hurt you…we can help you." She came and sat next to me and held my hand. "You are part of this family now and we protect our family," and then I started to cry, they didn't even know the half of my life,

"What do you mean we don't know the half of your life?" Edward asked, crap he heard that. I looked at him through the tears, I didn't want to talk about my problems with them it wasn't their business it was mine, They didn't have to know that my mother was fine when my brother was born but then I was born and she died giving birth to me, so it was my fault that she died. It was my fault that my dad started drinking in the first place. It was my fault my brother got shot, if I hadn't broken up with that boy, he wouldn't have gotten shot and wouldn't be in a coma. If he I hadn't broken up with him my dad wouldn't become an even heavier alcoholic, if he beat me I deserved it, it was my fault all this happened. I deserve everything I get. Then I realized that Edward was a mind reader and he heard all what I just thought. "Your father does what to you?" Edward said through his teeth, Crap,

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle said, and then Edward told them everything. Everyone hissed and I looked down. I hated this negative attention. I hated feeling guilty that I made people feel bad. Edward was yelling at me asking me how I could let this happen, asking what was wrong with me, and I wanted to crawl into a little ball and die.

"Edward stop" Jasper said, Edward ignored him and kept yelling at me, the tears started to fall down my face, "Edward Stop!" Jasper growled and Edward turned to look at him, I guess he realized that he was making me cry, but he continued to glare at me,

"Edward that's enough" Carlisle said, I continued to look down at my hands, I didn't want to face anyone know. They had no right to know my secret; they had no right to pry it out of me. Edward came and sat on the other side of me,

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so harsh, but we consider you our little sister. And I can't stand to see any of my family members get hurt." I nodded slightly, I loved Edward as a brother but he shouldn't have yelled at me I was still mad,

"Oh come on little sister" Emmett said, "Please smile," I didn't say anything, then he started poking me gently and then I slightly smiled, happy that he was making me smile he continued to poke me and I started smiling more, "There it is" he said smiling, I chuckled and he gave me a hug. When he pulled away he rubbed my shuffled my hair and went to sit down with Rose. Rosalie had an interesting look on her face that was between anger, pity, and sadness.

"Rose?" Emmett said,

"I don't care who he thinks he is" she growled, "She will not lay a hand on my sister" then she stood up, "He is going to pay for that," she growled, she got up and ran out the door at super human speed, Emmett got up and ran after her,

"She cant hurt him," I said on the verge of tears again, "He's my father! She can't hurt him," the tears were falling again, I didn't care what he did he was my only family

"Shhh" Esme said giving me a hug, she was trying to console me but just the thought of loosing my father almost killed me.

"You wont loose him," Alice said, I trusted her I knew that they wouldn't be this calm, I leaned on Esme's shoulder with her arms around me and the I felt a wave of calmness. I looked at Jasper and he nodded.

"I need you to do me a favor," I told them wiping the tears from my eyes, "I don't want you to tell Seth or Jake," I said looking at Renesmee, "I don't want anyone to know about this," They looked shocked but I guess the look in my eyes convinced them that I was serious, I didn't want anyone to know so they nodded, I leaned back into Esme's shoulder and relaxed, I must have fallen asleep on Esme's cold shoulder because all of a sudden I got really hot and when I opened my eyes Seth's arms were wrapped around me, his eyes were closed and I could tell by his light snoring that he was sleeping. I leaned into his massive chest and I felt safe, I felt him shift a little and I looked up to see him smiling down at me, he kissed my head and I relaxed into his chest again,

"I missed you," I said softly and he rubbed my arm,

"I missed you too," he said into my hair, I smiled slightly and kissed his arm. "I was so worried about you when you weren't at the beach I thought I would ?o crazy, I finally understood how Sam, Quil, Jake, or Paul feel when they didn't know where their imprints are. And then Nessie texted Jake saying you both were here and I felt relieved but still skeptical, and when I saw you sleeping on the couch the feeling of relief was undesirable."

"I'm sorry," I said softly, I never wanted to make Seth feel worried,

"Don't be sorry," he said kissing my head, "It's okay, I'm just happy you are okay,"

"I love you," I said,

"I love you too," he said, I looked up and kissed him on the lips. He smiled and I leaned into him again, I wondered where Rose was, I wondered what had happened with her and Emmett.

"Do you know where Rose is?" I asked him,

"I think she is upstairs," he said,

"Oh," I said, "I want to talk to her," he nodded and I kissed him on the lips and got up. Then I walked upstairs to Rose's room and stood outside her door,

"Come in Anna," she said, and I entered the room, she was sitting on her bed, which I really didn't get why she needed it but I guess that she and Emmett often shared the bed, she petted her bed and I sat down next to her,

"You wanted to talk to me?" she said,

"Yea, I wanted to ask you what happened, why you got so mad when you found out that my dad hits me sometimes" I whispered because Seth was down stairs and I didn't want him to hear, She nodded understanding and then she told me her story, She told me how she was raped on the night before she turned. I almost cried at her story, and I understood why she got so mad at the thought of my own father laying a hand on me,

"I understand now Rosalie," I said, and then I looked down at my hands "I'm sorry,"

"Why are you sorry?" she asked, I looked up at her and she was smiling,

"I don't know," I said chuckling, "I've just been saying that a lot today,"

"You feel guilty," she said to me, "Jasper told me," I nodded slightly,

"I hate making people feel bad," I said softly, "I hate making people worry on my account-" she cut me off and gave me a hug,

"Just remember we are here to protect you…okay?" I nodded and then she let me go. I walked downstairs to see Seth still sitting on the couch watching baseball with Emmett.

"Hey little sister" Emmett called,

"Hey Big Brother" I replied just to humor him, he smiled and I rolled my eyes, I looked at the clock on the wall and I realized that it was getting late, I needed to get home,

"I'm leaving," I said in an inside voice to let them know that I needed to go home, in a second they were in front of me saying goodbye and saying that they would see me tomorrow. Seth got up and walked outside with me to his truck. I got in and Sat next to him holding his hand. Every so often he would take my hand and kiss it. I would smile and hiss his in return. When we got to my house we got out of the car and he kissed me, I smiled and kissed him back.

"Bye" he said smiling,

"Bye" I said, I walked to the door and he walked into his car, I expected everything to be fine at home, that everything to go on like it had for the past few weeks but when I walked into my house, I walked into hell.

* * *

**OOOOOO Cliffy! Don't hate me! But the next chapter is going to be good. HEHEHEHEHEHE. I will update soon I promise! Anyway I hoped you liked this chapter. What did you think of the Cullens finding out about her secret? But Seth doesn't know yet… Okay I'm rambling I'll shut up know! Anyway I want to thanks to Emu97, Live to ride, and to Justcallmeriley for the awesome story idea which will be included in the next chapter! AHHHHH! **

**Soooooo, **

**Thanks again and…REVIEW! **

**(Sorry I had a lot of Coffee today!)**

**LOVE YOU!**


	6. The Darkness

**Remember how I said that the awesome chapter was coming up? Well here it is! And Justcallmeriley, here is you flashback! Enjoy! (Ps there will be some slight cursing in this chapter but hey thats what its rated T)**

* * *

I walked into my house with all the lights off,

"Daddy!" I called, no answer, "Dad!" no answer, I looked outside the window to find his car there and his shoes at the front door so I knew he was here. I walked into the kitchen and turned on the light I found his wallet laying on the kitchen table, I looked in in the liquor cabinet to find most of it empty, and then I noticed the empty bottles on the floor. I began to get worried, "Dad!" I called again,

"Looking for me" he slurred, I turned around to find my dad leaning heavily on the counter with a bottle of vodka in his hand, it was half empty. His hair was mangled and his eyes were bloodshot,

"Daddy…" I started but he cut me off,

"Where were you?" he asked, I knew in this situation to just answer him and then help him upstairs,

"I told you Daddy," I said gently, "I was with Seth, Jake and the Cullens,"

"You were with Seth?" he asked, and I nodded,

"Yes Daddy, I told you-" he cut me off,

"You were with Seth?"

"Yes,"

"YOU WERE WITH SETH!" he shouted I winced at his tone and I nodded slightly, He came closer to me,

"Daddy?"

"You spend more time with your boyfriend than with me!" he yelled, "A fucking boyfriend! How dare you!" the he came to me and smacked me hard. I fell to the ground clutching my face, "Boys are no good for you, you are just going to get hurt again and then hurt me or your brother!" he said then kicked me leg, I bit back a scream, and just continued to look at the ground, "What your not going to say anything now?" he Kicked my leg again, "SAY SOMETHING" he growled,

"What do you want me to say?" I asked then I yelled, "That I'm going to leave Seth and stay here forever, I need to live my life and be happy!" he kicked me again and I cried out in pain,

"You will not talk to me in that tone" he growled, "And yes that is what I expect you to do. You will leave Seth and return home,"

"No," I said softly,

"What" he growled,

"I wont leave him," I said clearly,

"And why not?" he asked in an amused tone,

"Because I Love Him!" I yelled, his face turned from amusement to rage, he kicked me in the ribs and I cried out again, He kicked my back and all I could feel was searing pain, He kicked me again and again and every time I fell deeper into the world of pain, the he grabbed my arms and pulled me up, I whimpered in pain.

"Little sweet Anna, you don't know what love is." He said softly, I looked away and he grabbed my face roughly to look at him, "I loved your mom, I love you and your brother, what you have is just a little teenage drama. You don't really love him and he doesn't love you." When he said that he was no longer my father, he was a man who I was letting beat me.

"Liar!" I spat in his face, "I know love because we truly love each other, you may have known love but I know it too. And Seth loves me!" he looked at my face and shoved me. I staggered back and my head slammed into the counter. I fell to the ground my vision becoming blurry, I continued to feel searing pain and then everything went black.

"_Anna" a voice said, I felt my self being shaken, "Anna, wake up" the voice said again, I opened my eyes to find Kyle smiling at me, "Wake up" _

"_Kyle?" I asked, and then I groaned, pulling the covers over my head, "I don't want to wake up," _

"_You have too Anna, we are going to the beach today" I peaked from under the covers, _

"_Really?" I asked and he nodded, even though Kyle was only ten minutes older than me he acted like he was ten years older than me. He was vey protective, and I loved that about him, "Okay!" I said getting up, I loved the beach it was fun and First Beach was full of cool rocks that I could bring home, sometimes you could see whales. I got out of bed and got ready. I dressed in pants and a tee shirt and some sneakers, and walked downstairs to see Kyle talking to daddy, "Hi daddy!" I said and I walked over to him and gave him a kiss, _

"_Good morning Anna," he said smiling, I walked to the table and poured myself some cereal, "Are you almost ready?" he asked, and I nodded, when I finished my cereal I ran upstairs to brush my teeth, then I walked downstairs and we walked to the car. Kyle and I sat in the back and he told be about all the things he was going to at the beach. I was really excited to get to the beach, _

"_Daddy, guess what?" I said,_

"_What?"_

"_It's our birthday tomorrow!" I said, _

"_Really?" my dad said smiling, "And how old are you going to be? Wait let me guess, 8," I shook my head, "9" I shook my head again, "11", _

"_Daddy!" I laughed, "I'm turning ten" _

"_Oh ten!" he said smiling, "That's right! My little children are growing up!" I smiled, knowing he didn't forget my birthday, this was just a little game we played, We talked in the car for a while deciding what we wanted for our birthday, When we got tot the beach Kyle and I ran towards the water, I picked rocks and Kyle played in the water. Even though the beach was cold we both loved it. We always had a connection with the water. We spent hours at the beach just having fun while Daddy watched us from a chair he brought. I began to run towards the cliffs because I loved how the water looked there when I lost my footing and I tripped, I screamed as I fell down and I felt something sharp in my leg. I cried in pain and Kyle came running over to me, _

"_Anna!" he yelled, he kneeled next to me, "What happened? Are you okay?"_

"_My leg," I whimpered, "Kyle it hurts" he looked at it and his face changed, _

"_Dad!" he cried," Come quick!" my dad came running over to us, _

"_What happened?" he said, _

"_I fell," I whimpered, _

"_I saw her fall and then I heard her scream, she said her leg hurts and when I look at it there is a lot of blood," Kyle said, my father looked at it and then he picked me up gently and we ran to the car, He laid me gently in the back seat with Kyle next to me. Kyle held my hand and told me everything was going to be okay. In the emergency room he didn't let go of my hand while the doctors examined me, _

"_Kyle" I whimpered, "Don't leave me alone" _

"_Shh," he said gently rubbing my arm, "I'm not leaving you" and he didn't lie, that night he stayed with me making sure I was okay. The doctors said that I had to get my leg operated because the glass had hit a tendon. I had the operation and when I woke up Kyle was the first thing I saw when I woke up. The operation went as planned and the next week I went home, Kyle stayed with me and was like my own little servant getting me getting me everything I needed and making sure I was okay, and when I started to walk he was right there every step of the way, telling me I could do it. I couldn't have asked for a better brother. _

I was in darkness, everything was black but I wasn't in pain, I just felt numb, my limbs felt limp and my side but I least I knew they were there, I felt a slight pressure on my right hand and a worried voice, I wanted to wake up to tell them that I was here, that I was okay but everything was so black and I couldn't open my eyes, I felt like I was swimming in a black sea, the sky was black, and I couldn't see, but then in the distance I saw a light, I swam towards the light it was so right and it felt like the people that I loved where there. The light got brighter and brighter and I heard a voice,

"Anna" it said, "Can you hear me,"

"Come on Anna," another voice said, "Come back to us,"

"Please Anna," the first one said again, "Come on wake up,"

"Anna, I cant stand to see you like this, please wake up," the second one said, I wanted to go to them and tell them that I was awake, that I was okay but I couldn't find them, I couldn't see them, I didn't know where they were,

"Come on boys," another voice said, "She's okay her brain just needs to recover, she will wake up soon when she feels ready," but I was ready and I wanted to wake up but I couldn't.

"She should wake up soon" a melodic voice said, "I've seen it give her a couple of minutes and she will be back with us," The darkness was leaving and I was being overcome with light, it was so beautiful, so safe, I felt that I was with people that I cared about. I blinked over and over because the light was so bright and I couldn't see. "She's coming through," the melodic voice said again,

"Come on little sister," another voice said, I was starting to place the voices, I could feel the stiff bed beneath me and the scratchy sheets, my head was on a stiff pillow, I blinked again and my vision came back, I looked around the room to see the people that I loved with relieved looks on their face, The pack, the Cullens, my imprint, and then my eyes landed on a face that I hadn't seen in a long time, a face that I had longed to see for so long, a face that I missed, that I thought I wouldn't see for a long time, The face smiled at me,

"Anna," he said,

"Kyle?"

* * *

**HEHEHEHEHEHE! WHATTTT! ANOTHER CLIFFY! And Kyle? What the heck is going on? Anyway! I hope you like it, and I might update again because I am in the zone! Plus I have a lot of time today so I might as well make the best of it. SOOOO tell me what you think! Thank you so much for the great idea! And REVIEW!**

**LOVE U!**

**-Cami!**


	7. Not our father

**I think i am going crazy i wrote so much today and maybe if i still have time i will try to get to my other stories! HEHEHEHE! See craziness. anyway enjoy!**

* * *

He was staring at me holding my hand, I couldn't believe that he was here in front of me; I can't believe that he was awake.

"Kyle?" I said again, he nodded and smiled, he looked tired but he was awake, he was holding my hand. "You're here," I said and then the tears began to fall, "Your okay," I said the tears were falling heavily now and I couldn't stop them,

"Shhhh" he said gently, "I'm here, I'm okay and I'm not going anywhere,"

"Please don't leave me," I said,

"I wont," he said,

"Promise?"

"I promise that I wont leave you again," I nodded and relaxed, he didn't let go of my hand and I didn't want to stop looking at him in fear that he would leave me again,

"Anna," Carlisle said, "How do you feel?" for the first time I noticed my pounding head ache, but other than that I felt fine,

"I feel okay," I said, "My head hurts though," I said, Carlisle nodded and wrote something down on his note pad, I looked around the room to see that I was in a hospital, "What happened?" I asked trying to sit up, "How did I get here?"

"Your father brought you here," Carlisle said, I grimaced and everyone hissed at him being mentioned, did they already know what happened? I looked at Edward and he nodded slightly, 'good' I thought. "Anna, your father said that you fell down the stairs and when he found you on the floor he brought you here," Seth growled and I guessed he knew the truth, but I was pissed, how dare he think he could lie like that,

"Bastard," I muttered under my breath and everyone chuckled,

"After your examination, I realized that you did not fall down the stairs and you father is in custody for child abuse, but the police need a statement from you to prove that he did it, I told them to wait a little while but they are getting impatient, they want to speak to you soon," I was silent then Rosalie spoke,

"Listen Anna" she said touching my leg gently, "I know this is hard because he is your father and you love him, but he cannot go unpunished, personally I would like to beat him to a pulp until he begs for death for messing with my sister, but I know you probably wont like that," I chuckled,

"I know, and don't worry I want him to get what he deserves," I said,

"What changed your mind?" Bella asked,

"When he was hitting me," I said and Seth growled I put my hand on his and he relaxed under my touch, "I realized that he was no longer my father, no father should have it in them to that, that to their own child, I don't consider him my father anymore,"

"Good," Rosalie said and I smiled at her,

"You let that man hit you over and over?" Kyle said and I nodded slightly, "Why?"

"Because I felt guilty, I felt like it was my fault that you were in a coma, that mom died, that dad was the way he was, so I felt like the universe was punishing me and that I had to accept that punishment," Kyle looked at me in shock,

"Listen to me Anna," he said, "None of the things that happened are your fault, and I went into a coma protecting you-"

"But if I hadn't broken up with Henry, he wouldn't have shot you," I said on the verge of tears again, "It is my fault," I said and Kyle shook his head,

"No, don't say that!" he said, "Never say that again! It wasn't and never will be your fault and I would get shot a billion more times to protect you!" I nodded and he wiped the tears from my eyes, "I'm you brother and it's my job to protect you," He kissed my head and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I looked at Carlisle,

"So what was the damage," I asked,

"Thankfully nothing was broken and you are healing exceptionally fast," then he muttered under his breath, "Almost too fast," I shouldn't have heard that but I did,

"What do you mean almost too fast?" I asked, everyone looked at me in shock except for Kyle who I guess heard it too,

"You heard me?" Carlisle said, and I nodded, "Did you hear me Kyle?"

"As clear as day" he said, Carlisle had a confused look on his face but continued,

"We also ran some blood tests and found out something else, you and your brother have no genetic relation to Joseph Navarro-" I cut him off,

"So you are telling me that Joseph isn't out father?" I asked and Carlisle nodded, I was shocked so he continued, "So the police are also investigating who are your real parents, and it may have something to do with your healing," I nodded,

"When can I talk to the cops," I asked,

"Now if you want," Carlisle said,

"They are outside," Bella said, "My dad is leading the investigation, he wants to ask you some questions," I nodded and she went outside to call him in, when he walked in he smiled at me and I smiled back,

"Hello Ms. Navarro," he said, "My name is Chief Swan but please call me Charlie,"

"Hello Charlie," I said and he smiled, "Please call me Anna,"

"I'm sure my daughter told you that I wanted to ask you a couple of questions of what happened a week ago," A week ago, it was that long? I nodded, "Would you all mind giving me and Anna some privacy?" he asked and they all nodded, Kyle squeezed my hand and stood up from his chair and walked slowly from the room, Leah was helping him, Seth stood up as well and kissed my head I smiled at him and he gave me a tight smile in return that was a mix of "I'm so happy your okay and you are in so much trouble for not telling me," I rolled my eyes and he chuckled slightly,

"So what did you want to ask me?" I asked Charlie,

"You father said that you fell down the stairs and he found you on the floor unconscious,"

"Bastard" I muttered, and Charlie smiled slightly,

"So he lied?" he asked,

"Oh yea, you see my dear father," I spat his name, "Almost killed me because I was hanging out with my boyfriend instead of him, he wanted me to spend my entire life taking care of him just because of what happened a almost a year ago. I had to drop out of school for him, I had to get a job because he drank our money away, I gave up everything for him, and I even let him hit me because I thought that it was my fault, and know I just found out that he isn't even my dad," Charlie was scribbling everything I said, He asked me some more questions about how life had been for me since everything happened and I told him everything. He said that he not the police department was going to help find my true parents. He said he was close with the Cullens and wanted to help me find my mom but because he knew that it was important to keep it a secret he wouldn't tell anyone else about it. I thanked him and he told me to get better soon, Then Kyle walked in, Leah was with him I smiled at her and she smiled back but I could tell her attention was on Kyle. Could it be she imprinted on him?

"You okay?" he asked me,

"Yea" I said sitting up,

"Good" he said and then he smiled, "So your dating a Wolf?" I rolled my eyes at him

"I guess I am," I said and he chuckled, "How did you find out?" Leah did you…"

"Yea I did," she said smiling sheepishly, I smiled hugely,

"I did not see that one coming," I said,

"So you are fine with it?" Kyle asked me, "Because I think I love her and-"

"And I am completely fine with it because Leah is a great girl and as long as you are fine with Seth and I then there is no reason to oppose what you guys have," I said cutting him off, he smiled and I smiled back,

"Now I have a question for you?" I asked, "When did you wake up?"

"A week ago," he said, "the day they brought you in to the hospital I woke up screaming your name, saying I needed to see you, that I needed to make sure that you were okay, I just felt something was wrong and that you needed my help. And then they brought you in and set you up in my room so I could watch you. I didn't want to leave your side; I wanted to be there when you woke up. They even did my physical therapy in this room because I wouldn't leave it," I continued to smile and he squeezed my hand, "The day Seth and Leah came here I realized that I had woken up for two reasons, One was because I had to be with you and because I think I knew that I was going to meet Leah," she smiled and kissed his cheek, "I think I realize what it is finally like to be complete,"

"So do I," Seth said, I looked towards his voice and I saw him leaning against the door frame I smiled at him and he returned it with his tight smile, then he walked in,

"We will leave you two alone," Leah said helping Kyle up and walking slowly outside, Seth sat at the foot of my bed and crossed his arms, I sighed

"Your mad a me aren't you," I said, he shook his head,

"No I'm not mad, okay maybe I am a little mad but you have no idea what I felt that day when I saw you in the hospital on your death bed, it was so hard for me not to hear your voice, not to see your beautiful smile, not to see your beautiful eyes, I think I almost died."

"I'm sorry," I said, he sighed and held my hand,

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked me softly,

"Because I didn't want you to worry, I didn't think it would come this far," I said

"But it's my job to protect you and I couldn't do that because you didn't tell me, " he said in a broken voice, now I realized how badly I had hurt him by doing what I had done. "I would never forgive my self if something happened to you because I couldn't protect you," I squeezed his hand and gave him a little tug to make him come closer to me, he obeyed and lay next to me I snuggled into his chest and he kissed my head,

"I am so sorry" I said, "I never wanted to cause anyone pain,"

"I forgive you," he said and I looked up at him and he was smiling, it was still a little tight but I knew that he was going to be okay, I reached up and kissed him gently, "I love you," he said,

"I love you more," I said,

"Impossible," he whispered,

* * *

**So here you go! Three chapters in one day! I was just in the zone! Anyway I hoped you liked it, I really like this story right now and look we are having twists, hehehehehe! ENJOY! And thank you to Justcallmeriley for reviewing! EVERYONE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**THANKS **

**LOVE U!**

**-Cami**


	8. Leaving the past behind

**Sorry it has been sooooo long since i updated, It's just that i started school and i have been working on some projects, Anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter, i really like it...**

* * *

"Good Morning," Seth said as my eyes fluttered open to see his beautiful face. I smiled and he leaned in to kiss me gently on the lips,

"Hi," I said when he pulled away, it had been two days since I had woken up, since I had ratted out my dad, since I had found out Kyle was awake, and I had never felt happier. Seth insisted to stay with me even though I tried to tell him that I was okay and that he could go home, but he refused and insisted on staying with me. Since he was too big to sleep with me in my bed he slept on the couch that was in the room with Leah. I didn't look comfortable and Kyle and I complained that they should go home and sleep in a regular bed but they refused. Seth was sitting at the foot of my bed holding my hand. I looked over to Kyle's bed and he was sitting up with Leah lying next to him, her head resting on his chest. He looked at me and smiled,

"Look who's awake," he said Leah turned her head and smiled at me,

"Good morning" she said,

"Morning," I said back to both of them,

"I'll go get us breakfast," she said to us and stood up kissing Kyle on the lips, Kyle smiled and I loved to see my brother so happy.

When Leah came back, we ate breakfast, and talked about what had been going on. Kyle was pretty much caught up to date on everything that had happened since he had gone into a coma, and he took it pretty well. Today was a good day because we had passed our medical tests with flying colors which meant we could go home. When I had told Carlisle and Esme that I didn't have a place to stay and that I didn't want to impose on their home, Esme almost had a fit. They insisted that we were going to stay in their house, and nothing Kyle and I said could change their minds. We finished our food and the got dressed. Kyle and Leah were already ready and were in the café, they wanted to let Seth and I have some alone time. Seth was cleaning up his homemade bed and I got out of bed to help him,

"What are you doing?" he asked gently as he saw me move the couch to its original position.

"Helping you clean up," I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Seth grabbed my hands gently and shook his head,

"No," he said and then the sat me down on the bed. Then he stood up and went back to organizing the room.

"Why not?" I asked, he sighed and turned to look at me,

"Because you need rest," he said, his answer seemed incomplete, like he was hiding something from me. His face was tight when he answered me, his eyes distant, and I knew that something was bothering him.

"Seth," I said, and he didn't answer, "Seth? What's wrong?" he continued to fold the sheets. I got up and put my hands on his face and forced him to look at me. I saw there were tears in his eyes; I pulled him down to sit next to me on the couch. I wiped the tears from his eyes and he took a deep breath, "What's wrong?" I asked again,

"I cant loose you," he said finally,

"Why would you-" I started but he cut me off,

"The thought of you dying, the thought of you leaving, it kills me. What happened to you was my fault, I drove you to that house, I left you there, I walked you right to what could have been your death, I played a part in you getting hurt, and that kills me. It kills me to know that you got hurt because I didn't go in with you, It-"

"Stop" I said, cutting him off, "It' wasn't your fault, you had nothing to do with this,"

"It was," he said

"No," I said firmly,

"I just cant loose you," he looked down at his hands and my heart ached for him, The pain I had put him through by not telling him, he thought he was going to loose me. Couldn't he understand that I would never leave him; I would always come back to him, no matter what I would always be there for him.

"You wont loose me, you cant loose me, no matter what happens I will always be there for you, I will always find my way back to you. Look at me," I said gently, and he obeyed, "I'm fine, I'm more than fine, because you are with me, because for the first time in a long time, I feel like I am loved, because I have a family, Mentally and Physically I am perfect because you are here with me, because you helped me heal-" I was planning on saying more but he cut me off with a kiss, The kiss was long and passionate, When we broke apart he was smiling,

"I love you," he said

"I love you," I said, he kissed me gently again and stood up, I stood up with him and he began to finish organizing the room, I started to help me but again he stopped me, "Wha-"

"I know that you are okay, but please for me just relax, let me finish cleaning, Please?" he said, the look in his eyes made me nod, I walked to the bed and relaxed he smiled and I smiled back at him, then he went back to cleaning the room and I watched his every move, when he finished he walked to my bed and kissed me gently, Then he took my hand and traced the lines in my palm, we sat in silence, but it was a confortable silence, then we heard the door open and I saw Carlisle, Esme, Kyle and Leah walk into the room.

"Hello Anna, are you ready to come home?" Carlisle asked me and I nodded, I stood up and gave both Carlisle and Esme a hug,

"You have no idea how happy it makes us that you are coming home with us," Esme said when I let her go, I smiled,

"Thank you," I said, "For letting us stay with you," they both smiled sweetly,

"Are you guys ready?" Kyle asked,

"Yea," I said, Seth grabbed the bags and we walked out the room,

"By the way Anna," Carlisle said, "I know you don't have that many clothes so Alice offered to buy you new clothes if you didn't want to stop at Joseph's house," I shook my head,

"I need to say goodbye to my home," I said, "plus there are some things there that I need, that I can't leave," Carlisle nodded understandably and we got in the car. Carlisle drove Seth and I and Esme drove Kyle and Leah. When we arrived at my house I just sat in the car and starred at it deep in thought, I was remembering all the memories I had, had in this home, the good and bad,

"Are you okay?" Seth asked pulling me out of thought,

"Yea, I'm fine," I said,

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked me,

"No I have to do this alone," I said, and he nodded, Kyle tapped at the door of the car and I got out, together we walked to the door of our childhood home, and I opened it, as I walked in all the memories of being a child flooded back to me, over whelming me, I fell to the ground in tears, I hit the ground with my fist just letting despair take over me, Kyle sat on the floor next to me and hugged me, we just sat there in silence until finally I got up, I went to the kitchen and organized it, making it look like I should, then with Kyle's house we organized the rest of the house, making it look perfect. I went upstairs and packed my bags, taking everything from my room, I took the pictures off the wall, took the sheets off the bed, I stripped the room down until all that was left was the furniture, everything else was packed, I walked into the bathroom and washed my face, redid my hair and makeup, brushed my teeth, then Kyle and I walked downstairs with all our belongings.

I looked around the house one more time, Kyle and I walking into each room of the house letting the memories flow back to us, our entire childhood had been in this house, and even though my last memories here were not the best, even though they were filled with pain and sadness, this place had been my home, our home, when we finished walking around it was starting to get dark outside, not once had Seth or Leah come in the house, they waited patiently outside, and I was thankful for that. We walked back to the living room and grabbed our bags, and started to walk towards the door, turning the lights off as we went, when we walked outside everyone was there. The Cullen's, the Pack, everyone that we cared about was waiting for us. Waiting to help us into our new life, I put my bags on the ground, and then turned to the house, I kissed my hand and then put it on the door,

"Goodbye," I whispered, Seth and Leah came up to us, and gave us a hug, then they took our bags and we walked down the steps to where our family was waiting for us, ready to start our new life.

* * *

**So What did you guys think, i really liked it. Anyway REVIEW! Maybe I'll write another chapter today... Ps: Thank you to Live to ride, Justcallmeriley, RedpenWriter13, Emu97, and the guests that reviewed the chapter! you all were so sweet!**


	9. New Home

**Hey guys so i know that its been a while but in reality this chapter has been done for a while, but because of the storm, i have not had any internet so i have not been able to post! So anyway i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

As we drove to the Cullen mansion I was so happy to be going to my new home, my new life was finally beginning. I looked out the window and noticed the beautiful scenery that was surrounding me. The trees along the pathway that we were taking to the mansion were decorated with beautiful blue lights that were calming and inviting. When we got to the mansion the lights were shining brightly and everyone was already there. Seth took my hand and we walked inside to the family who was smiling, soft music was playing in the background and I saw that Edward was playing the piano. There was a sign that said "WELCOME HOME," I turned to Kyle who looked as shocked as I was, I turned to Alice who had a huge smile on her face,

"What's going on?" I asked,

"We are welcoming you home," Alice said, coming to give me a hug, then she hugged Kyle, "Both of you are part of this family and we are so happy that you are home,"

"Thank you" I said and a tear of joy escaped my eyes,

"Why are you crying little sister?" Emmett asked, I wiped the tear from my eyes and smiled,

"Because I'm so happy," I said and he laughed his booming laugh, and then pulled me into a bone-crushing hug and spun me around, I laughed along and when he put me down I was smiling. He kissed my head and I rolled my eyes. One by one the Cullens and the pack hugged us and welcomed us home. I felt so loved at that moment; we danced, and ate just enjoying each other's company. This felt like a real family should be. As it began to get dark the pack began to excuse them selves until all that was left was Seth, Leah, and Jake. The party was over and Alice was cleaning up the room with super human speed. I was sitting on the couch with Kyle just watching the family in wonder. Then I got up and walked upstairs to where Carlisle's study. I was nervous with what I was about to ask Carlisle and Esme, but I felt that I had to, to be a part of this family I wanted them to consider me in that way, I wanted to feel as if they were really mine. When I got to Carlisle's study, I just stood outside the door.

"Come in Anna," I heard Carlisle say, I opened the door and walked inside to find Carlisle putting down his book and Esme looking up form his desk.

"I'm sorry to bother you," I said to them both, "I just wanted to ask you a favor,"

"What is it dear?" Esme asked,

"I know that this may seem sudden, and out of the blue, but I feel that if I'm going to be part of this family I need this from both of you, I need to feel that sense of belonging that I wont get if what I ask is not granted." Both of them looked at me with curious eyes and I continued, "Ever since I met both of you, since I met this family, and I saw the closeness that you have with your children, even though they are not biologically yours, it made me realize that one of the only things that I have wanted for a long time was that sense of love and belonging. What I'm asking may not seem big to others but to me it means the world." I took a deep breath preparing myself for what I was about to ask, and preparing myself if they rejected me, "I want to know if I could call you mom and dad," they had shocked looks on their faces so I explained, "I know its a lot to ask, but ever since I met you I just wanted to be apart of your family, I wanted to be apart of this love," then their faces turned to what I hoped was love, Esme stood up and walked over to me giving me a hug and I hugged her back.

"My sweet Anna," she said when she pulled away, "I already consider you my daughter, you are part of this family weather you like it or not, we love you like if you were our own daughter, and your brother and you are and will always be our children." Then Carlisle got up and took my hand,

"I'm surprised that you even had to ask that, you became a part of this family the second we met you and saw how good a person you were." I smiled hugely, I was so happy.

"Thank you," I said to both of them, and Esme hugged me again. When she pulled away I excused myself from the room and walked downstairs and sat next to Seth and Kyle again, smiling hugely.

That night when I went to bed in the room that my family had given me, decorated with all the things from my old house, I was so happy. Seth was at my side snoring slightly, I just stared at his face in the dark, surprised on how well I could see his face. I wondered if Joseph really wasn't my father, than who was I, where did I come from that led me here to where I was today, I wondered who my real mother was, and if she looked for me. The love I had for Esme and Carlisle as my parents was immense, but I wondered who was the woman who gave birth to my brother and I. Who was my real father? Where they even alive? Why did they leave us with Joseph? What did it have to do with what was happening to us? These questions flooded my brain and I couldn't sleep. I got out of bed softly and walked downstairs, I knew that all the Cullens were awake except for Renesmee. I found Edward waiting for me and he motioned for me to sit on the couch. I crossed my legs and faced him. Then Alice brought my brother downstairs and he sat next to me. The family filled the room and looked at us with understanding eyes.

"I know what both of you are going through," Edward said, "I know that you want to find out where you came from, and we just want you to know that we are here for you. All of us have experience similar emotions when we arrived in this family. I think it is time for both of you to know where we came from and how we got here," I nodded slightly and he began. One by one they told me their stories and their tragic endings, how they got to where they are now. Every story in it own way spoke to me. It calmed me to know that they had all suffered similar fates.

"Thank you for telling me your stories," I said and I felt Kyle nod behind me,

"Anna, Kyle, your condition astounds me, it amazes me that you and your brother grew up as a human, but now as you near your 17th birthday, senses that are very similar to a vampires are beginning to arise. I would love to do some tests to find out why that is, with your permission that is,"

"I'm fine with it," I said, and then I turned to Kyle, "Kyle?"

"Sure, I think it would be good to find out what's going on,"

"Thank you Carlisle," I said,

"Your welcome," he said and smiled. After we finished the conversation, Kyle and I walked upstairs and entered our rooms. I got into bed quietly and snuggled next to Seth. I felt him shift and his eyes fluttered,

"Anna?" he asked,

"Shhh," I said, "I'm here," he nodded and closed his eyes; I smiled gently and kissed his head and relaxed into his touch. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep,

"_Seth," I asked, _

"_Hmm," he said looking up at me,_

"_Does it bother you?" I asked, _

"_Does what bother me?"_

"_What I am?"_

"_Anna-" he started but I cut him off, _

"_How can you love me when I am part of the thing that your kind fights, I am part of the creature that you were born to destroy, "_

"_Because you are nothing like those monsters, you are not evil, you wont kill anyone,"_

"_B-but, its in my blood, its part of me, part of who I am,"_

"_You don't know that," Seth said with a sympathetic look on his face, _

"_But what if I am?" I asked on the verge of tears, Seth pulled me down to lay with him on the couch. _

"_No matter where you came from, who were your birth parents, it doesn't mean anything, I will love you no matter what,"_

"_You will?" I asked, _

"_Yes" he said his voice strong and sure, I smiled, he hugged me and I closed my eyes, _

"Anna",

"Hmm," I said pulling out of my dream,

"You okay?"

"Yea" I lied, in reality the dream scared me, last time I had a dream like that it was I had found out that Seth was a werewolf, so what did this dream say about me, where did I come from what did it mean. Was I really something that Seth was born to fight, born to kill or was this just a silly dream. Could I afford to not trust another one of my dreams even though they have always been right, Seth continued to stare at my face and I smiled at him not wanting him to know what I was really thinking. "What time is it?" I asked,

"Just after 1," he said, I nodded and leaned into his chest, I lay in silence until I heard a tapping at the window Seth gritted his teeth, "Ignore that", he said, and I chuckled,

"You have to go, don't you," I asked,

"Nope" he said shaking his head like a small child and I rolled my eyes.

"Seth I know you're in there," I heard Paul say,

"Go away," Seth muttered under his breath and I knew that they could hear him,

"Come on Seth," I heard Jake say, "Leah and I got out of bed its your turn too." Seth groaned and I chuckled finding all this amusing, I heard the rest of the house laugh quietly as well.

"Seth!" Leah said in a stern voice, "I swear you better get you lazy ass out here, cause Paul is about to make another hole in the Cullen's window and I'm pretty the Vamps don't want that to happen again,"

"Again?" I asked and Seth shook his head,

"Long story," he said, snuggling closer to me, he closed his eyes and didn't move,

"Seth Clearwater! You better not have fallen asleep," Paul said, the tapping on the window got louder as they got to bigger rocks to throw,

"Seth," I said quietly, "I don't want you to go either and I rather have you here with me, but I'm pretty sure that in about 30 seconds Paul is going to come crashing through the window and drag you out." Seth buried himself deeper under the covers, "Look the sooner you leave the sooner you can come back and be with me." He sighed and looked at me,

"Fine" he said and pouted; I shook my head and brought him down to kiss me,

"Oh come on!" I heard Paul groan.

"Shut up" Seth growled and kissed me again; another rock was thrown at the window,

"Go" I said, "_Before_ they break the house," he chuckled and got up grabbing some shorts, he changed and gave me a quick kiss before jumping out the window.

"Finally," Paul said and then I heard a curse and Paul fall with a loud thump with Jake and Leah laughing. I ran to the window and looked out to see Seth and Paul play fighting.

"If there is a single scratch on him when he gets home," I threatened mostly directed at Paul, "You're all going to get it,"

"Suurree, sweetheart," Paul said sarcastically, "What you gonna do?" I took a rock that had landed inside the room and chucked it at his head and surprisingly it didn't miss hitting him strait in the forehead. The whole house laughed and Paul growled,

"Come on Paul, lets go" Jake said still laughing, Paul turned and stomped away into the woods, Leah making fun of him the whole time, Seth looked at me, "I love you," I mouthed,

"I love you" he mouthed back, I smiled and he turned and ran after the others into the bushes I continued to stare until I couldn't see him anymore. I smiled and closed the window and made the bed since I was no longer tired. I walked downstairs and sat on the couch next to Alice who was studying a fashion magazine, she looked up and smiled, then her eyes went blank and she dropped the magazine she was holding.

"Alice?" I asked putting my hand on hers, all of a sudden I felt a rush of electricity flowing through me with such force that it threw me back and I hit the wall I shook my head and stood up quickly and ran to Alice again who was in a deep trance. "Is she okay?" I asked and everyone looked at me like I was crazy as Alice was crazily sketching on a paper still in her trance.

"Are _you_ okay?" Kyle asked me I looked at him confuse,

"What do you mean?" I asked,

"Your head…" He started, I put my hand to my head slowly and sure enough, I felt something warm and sticky, I looked at my fingers and they were covered in a red liquid. I picked up one of the pieces of the mirror that I crashed into, and I looked into it. My brother was right, there was a deep gash in my head. Carlisle came running to me with a towel and put it on my head. And walked me slowly to the couch. Surprisingly I felt no pain in my head, I felt perfectly fine. I knew I should feel pain, but I felt none.

"Look at me Anna," Carlisle said, "Focus," I obeyed and followed Carlisle's finger.  
"I feel fine," I said, when Carlisle stopped, then he removed the towel and his face changed to pure amazement.

"I don't believe it?" Carlisle said in a soft voice,

"What is it?" Emmett asked, walking over to me, and his face changed to amazement as well.

"How is this possible?" Edward asked,

"What is it?" I asked,

"Your head…" Edward started, and I picked up a small mirror that was on the coffee table, surprisingly the blood had completely stopped and all that was left was a small pink scar.

"Anna, it seems that your head, has almost completely healed, regularly, that gash would take a human weeks to heal and it should need stiches…." He said trailing off.

"Grandpa," Nessie said, "She heals like me or Jake," everyone was staring at me except for Alice, who was now sitting in a very still trance her hands shaking slightly. Was she okay? Edward looked at her, hearing my thoughts and shook her gently,

"Alice?" he asked, everyone turned towards her, but she still didn't say anything,

"Alice?" Jasper asked, no response, "Alice? ALICE?" with the yell of her name from Jasper, Alice blinked twice and turned to Jasper,

"Yes?" she said in a small voice,

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked,

"Fine" she said in the same small voice as before, then Alice looked at me with a puzzled look on her face, "Did you feel that?" she asked, I nodded and then Edward gasped,

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle asked,

"I can't hear either of you!" he exclaimed looking frantically at Alice and I,

"What?" everyone asked in unison.

* * *

**Heheheh! What? anyway! tell me what you think! I will update as soon as possible! I promise! Thanks for all the Reviews and Likes! Continue to tell me what you think! LOVE YOU!**


End file.
